Toys, games, playing systems and other similar entertainment and educational systems are well known for providing entertainment opportunities as well as valuable learning to children and adults.
In the new era when smart devices become integral part of our life, it seems that the possibilities of bringing fun and excitement as well as education and learning through games and toys are limitless and the options to challenge children's imaginations and to encourage creativity and social interactivity are infinite.
Although enormous number of games and toys is available in the market, most of them offer only a primitive engaging play experience, particularly for older children.